Frases
by Malu Chan
Summary: Série de drablles/frases com os personagens de Harry Potter .vários shippers.
1. Doce

_N/A: essa série de frase/drabbles surgiu a partir de algumas frase feitas em diversas seções do 6V... A idéia de postá-las, na verdade, veio da Agata, que postou as dela, e eu realmente gostei disso, porque tem algumas das frases aqui que eu realmente gosto muito... Então, aproveitem!!!!_

**Doce**

_Harry/Hermione_

Hermione sempre estivera ali, ao seu lado, tão doce e tão meiga, apoiando-o, incentivando-o, mas agora ela se fora, e Harry nunca mais a veria, nunca mais tocaria em seus cabelos, nunca mais a ouviria sorrir...


	2. Livro

**Livro**

_Pinhão_

Harry tentava se concentrar no livro à sua frente, mas os cabelos loiro-platinados do garoto à duas mesas de distância o faziam peder a cabeça. Nesse momento, sua grande vontade era prensar Malfoy na parede e esquecer o mundo... outra vez...


	3. Sorriso

**Sorriso**

_Harry/Hermione_

O sorriso de Hermione era doce e puro. Alegre. E Harry sentia que podia se perder somente adimirando-a sorrir...


	4. Scarpins

**Scarpins**

_Draco/Hermione_

Hermione se sentou na cama e ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. Tirou-lhe os scarpins apertados que ela usava para ir trabalhar e logo subiu com as mão para as pernas dela, retirando-lhe a saia, as meias finas e a blusa.

Pouco tempo depois eles estava se amando. Para ele não havia nada mais sensual do que vê-la chegar ao orgasmo gemendo seu nome...

- Draco...


	5. Óculos

**Óculos**

_Pinhão_

Ele retirou os óculos lentamente do rosto de Harry. Gostava de admirar o olhar do outro sem ter aquelas lentes grossas para atrapalhá-lo. Então eles ficaram assim, verde no cinza, fixamente.

Draco poderia ficar assim para sempre...


	6. Céu

**Céu**

_Draco/Hermione_

Os olhos dele eram cinza-azulado, da mesma cor das nuvens que cobriam o céu durante os dias de tempestade. Ela costumava gostar de tempestade até o dia em que elas passaram a lembrá-la dele: Draco Malfoy, sonserino, puro-sangue e arrogante. Exatamente a mesma pessoa que odiava ela, Hermione Granger, e tudo o que ela representava.


	7. Jornal

**Jornal**

_Pinhão_

Harry abriu o jornal aquela manhã e se concentrava nas notícias enquanto tomava café quando uma pequena distração em forma de um Draco Malfoy semi-nu, com cara de sono e cabelos desarrumados apareceu na cozinha do apartamento que eles dividiam. Dando um sorriso, o moreno voltou para sua leitura, ainda achando graça nas "formas" do companheiro pela manhã.


	8. Porta

**Porta**

_Pinhão_

Harry entrou em casa distraidamente, e mal havia fechado a porta quando alguém o arremessou nela. Lábios sedentos procuraram os seus e ele deixou a mochila que carregava na mão cair.

- Draco... - suspirou ele, implorando por um pouco de ar.


	9. Fé

**Fé**

_Draco/Hermione_

Ela ajoelhou-se no banco e contemplou a nave da igreja à sua frente. Ela tinha fé em Deus e em tudo que ele representava, mas até ela tinha dúvidas quanto ao poder ilimitado Dele.

Ninguém seria capaz de fazer com que Draco Malfoy pudesse se apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim.


	10. Vestido

**Vestido**

_Harry/Hermione_

O vestido de festa dela foi parar no chão em menos de um segundo, tamanha a ânsia dele em tê-la. Quanto tempo não havia esperado por isso, ansiado por isso...

- Harry... - ele parou de beijar o pescoço dela e lhe deu um sorriso.

- Sim, Hermione? - ela olhou atônita pra ele, que riu, e continuou a beijá-la.


	11. Vento

**Vento**

_Dramione_

Ele respirou fundo ao sentir a brisa tocando seu rosto. O mesmo vento que trazia até ele o perfume dela. O perfume que ele nunca mais poderia sentir de perto.

Porque Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger deveriam ser inimigos.. eram obrigados a ser... até o fim...


	12. Televisão

**Televisão**

_Pinhão_

Ele deitou a cabeça para um lado, depois para o outro. Deu a volta naquela coisa, mas nada. Tentou lembrar de todos os feitiços que conhecia, mas não conseguia lembrar de nenhum que pudesse fazer aquilo que aquela varinha esquisita que o Harry tinha arranjado.

Ele ainda iria descobrir como o moreno prendia todas aquelas pessoas dentro daquela caixa quadrada.

- Draco? - ele olhou para a porta da sala. - Porque está olhando desse jeito pra televisão novamente?


	13. Dedos

**Dedos**

_Dramione_

Os dedos dele corriam pela minha pele. Suas mãos geladas travavam um caminho de arrepios através do meu corpo. Seus olhos cinzas se fixaram nos meus e eu finalmente parei de respirar.

Oh, lenta tortura....


	14. Contrato

**Contrato**

_Pinhão_

- Então está feito. Só falta as assinaturas dos dois e o apartamento é de vocês... Vou buscar o contrato na minha sala. Vocês podem observar o local mais uma vez se quiserem - o corretor acenou com a cabeça para dar ênfase a sua fala e aparatou dali. Harry e Draco se entreolharam e sorriram um para o outro, comemorando o novo lar de ambos...


	15. Papel

**Papel**

_Pinhão_

Ele pegou a folha que estava em cima da mesa, relendo-a outra vez. Não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Draco iria se casar hoje e ele era o único que poderia impedir.

Olhou para o pedaço de papel novamente, concentrando-se, tentando imaginar o que fazer. Ele deveria ir atrás do loiro ou deixá-lo se casar com Astoria?

_"O casamento é às quatro. Se tudo o que me disse ontem for verdade, apareça."_

Ele meditou naquelas palavras, lembrando tudo que dissera ao loiro ontem. Puxou os cabelo com força e olhou para o relógio.

Ainda dava tempo.


	16. Corda

**Corda**

_Harry/Hermione_

Ela deu corda na caixinha de música que Harry lhe dera e sentou-se na cadeira para ouvir. colocou uma mão na barriga que crescia, sentindo o bebê mexer, satisfeito com o som que ouvia.

O moreno chegou por trás dela, dando-lhe um beijo suave no rosto. Eram uma família, finalmente.


	17. Corrosivo

**Corrosivo**

_Sirius/Remus_

As tranformações dele eram sempre dolorosas. Mesmo com a poção mata-cão, ele ainda podia sentir a consciência do lobo tentando conseguir o poder, lutando contra sua própria mente pra ter o controle de seu corpo. Aquilo era como um ácido: corrosivo, destrutivo... Forte... Ele estava quase perdendo aquela luta silenciosa entre suas duas consciências queando sentiu...

Aquele toque ínfimo, de uma pata de cachorro. Ergueu os olhos e ele estava ali, ao lado dele, com seus olhos límpidos e imagem animal. Era o único que podia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Somente a presença de Sirius foi capaz de lhe dar forças para lutar e subjulgar a besta.


	18. Pinta

**Pinta**

_Pinhão_

Harry ficou olhando embasbacado para a pele branca a sua frente pensando em como algo assim poderia existir. Durante anos ele tivera certeza de que nada devia manchar aquela superfície pálida e lisa, totalmente perfeita.

- Porque está encarando minha barriga desse jeito, Potter?

- Mas... quero dizer... er... Draco, o que é _isso_?

O outro levantou um sobrancelha. - É só uma pinta, Harry... Só uma pinta...


	19. Árvore

**Árvore**

_Harry/Hermione_

Deus sabia o quanto ela odiava aquele Salgueiro Lutador. Desde o terceiro ano, na verdade, quando ela praticamente tomou um soco daquela árvore maluca. Bom, praticamente não, porque ela realmente tomou um soco daquela coisa esquisita. Ela se lembra de que a primeira coisa que pensou quando pode parar para analisar a situação foi algo como: "Será que nem as árvores podem ser normais no mundo bruxo?"

Mas agora ela definitivamente não estava com raiva. Nem odiava o vegetal lá fora. No momento ela o adorava, o amava com todas as forças. E amava aquela casa agourenta, que durante muito tempo havia servido de local para Lupin se esconder.

Ali era o único lugar onde Harry e ela podiam ficar sem ser interrompidos por ninguém.

Onde os dois deixavam a imagem de bons amigos para trás e se tornavam amantes.


	20. Calafrio

**Calafrio**

_Sirius/Remus_

Ele ouviu um uivo fraco a sua frente e sentiu um calafrio. Parecia que estava sofrendo.

"Pobre Remus", ele pensou enquanto tentava alcançar o amigo mais a frente. "O que eu fiz com ele?"

Sirius sabia que tinha dado a maior mancada de sua vida quando chamou o Ranhoso para o Salgueiro. No momento ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, mas o impacto daquilo o atingiu quando ouviu o uivo de dor dado pelo lobisomen. Remus estava sofrendo e era tudo culpa dele. Culpa da sua mania idiota de tentar pregar peças nos outros...


End file.
